cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Pro
Going Pro is a main quest in the upcoming Cyberpunk 2077. V and their ally Jackie are hired to find and retrieve an experimental military-grade drone - the Flathead - for Dexter DeShawn. Walkthrough After the rescue of Sandra Dorsett in the mission ''Breaking Through'' has been completed, Jackie briefs V on an upcoming mission lead. This activate the Going Pro mission. V can visit the Ripperdoc Victor Vector and obtain cyberwear to complete the final objective for ''Breaking Through ''during this mission. The first objective in this mission is to meet Jackie, who arranges a meeting between V and Dexter DeShawn. During the meeting, which takes place in DeShawn's car, V is told that the Maelstrom gang ambushed a Militech convoy and stole the experimental Flathead drone. V's objective is to retrieve the Flathead for DeShawn. DeShawn also mentions that Meredith Stout, a Militech corporate agent, could help V obtain the drone. DeShawn then drops V off on the street. To speed up the travel process, V must meet Jackie, who has purchased a car. Upon meeting Jackie again, it is revealed that he has purchased a Quadra V-Tech with the eddies made from rescuing Dorsett. V gets the option to drive it to the next objective - either to the Maelstrom gang hideout directly, or to a meeting place arranged by Meredith Stout. If the Scavengers from the previous mission discover V and Jackie's identities, they will attempt to kill V and Jackie on the highway, where a vehicular firefight ensues. If the player chooses to see Stout first, they discover that she is in charge of investigating what happened to the ambushed convoy. Stout has detained Anthony Gilchrist under suspicion of leaking corporate information the Maelstrom gang. If V convinces Stout to help retrieve the FlatHead, Stout will provide an E$50,000 credit chip for V to use in buying the drone - though unbeknownst to V at the time, the chip is infected with malware. V and Jackie end up at the All Food plant where the Maelstrom gang is hiding. The player may decide to enter the gang hideout and immediately begin killing its members, or proceed with a non-violent approach. The following choices are presented to the player: * Immediately begin firing upon the Maelstrom gang. * Talk to Dum Dum and pay for the Flathead using the infected credit chip, causing the Maelstrom gang to attack. * Talk to Dum Dum and pay for the Flathead using their own money. * Talk to Dum Dum, offer to pay using the infected credit chip, but tell Royce about the origin of the credit chip. If the first two choices are taken, the Maelstrom gang will becoming hostile to the player and a firefight will ensue. In order to make their way out of the gang hideout, V and Jackie must fight Royce. If the latter two choices are taken, the player may not have to fight the Maelstrom gang. Meredith Stout may appear at the end of the mission, where she tells V and Jackie that they may be partners again in the future. Once you're in the clear, it's time to close the deal with DeShawn at the Afterlife. Gallery File:Through5.png|Seems the scavengers aren't too happy with us File:Through6.png|Arriving at the Food factory File:Through7.png|Job well done Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Main quests